


The Ones Of Glass

by MaySake74



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Catholicism, Celibacy, Desire, F/M, Marriage, Obsession, Virginity, biblical imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaySake74/pseuds/MaySake74
Summary: A short poem I wrote, regarding personal feelings and projections.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	The Ones Of Glass

Drape the dark habit over my shoulders,  
And let me walk away from the door,  
The tinted lights warms as I walk,  
Meeting your smiling sorrow at the front,

You take my hand gently into yours,  
And carefully enclose my finger in gold,  
My heart could falter as I lean in,  
And our lips soulfully embrace,

But they don’t,  
I lean forwards and feel nothing,  
I feel nothing but the air on my face,  
A creeping thought disturbs me, what day is it?

It’s 4:00 on a Monday,  
O dear, I should have checked,  
I saw his dear face yesterday,  
I guess I’ll have to wait here,

Alone in this cold chapel,  
Missing my dear husband,  
But when we’re not joined,  
My eyes are free to wonder there,

I glanced through the tinted windows,  
And saw him bathing there,  
His beauty in the light overthrew me,  
Gosh I feel you beside me,

I gazed through the cold glass pane,  
My unbelieving eyes met with your,  
Hair and,   
I can’t seem to tear them away,

O just another glance,  
Just one little glance more,  
Just another glance can’t hurt,  
Can it, dear Mary? 

I don’t want to drink,  
I don’t want to eat,  
I just want to gaze on that face again,  
Oh keep your eyes averted,

You dance in corrosive fire,   
And over your shoulder throw a smile at,  
Someone else and,   
My house begins to burn,

O come ye temptress,   
Let me take my crying blade,  
And strip you of your headdress,  
Placing my hand against the glass,

Then my husband arrives again,  
Gently turning my face away,  
“Oh lost Delilah” he sighs,  
And I cry in his arms,

Then in his embrace,  
And realisation hits me,  
O how can I desire another,  
When this man shares my ring?

When this man I hold in my arms,  
Is lord of all creation?  
And when I kiss my dear husband,  
I kiss the face of God?

But then his arms dissappear,  
And I’m left with the cold air,  
The air I so detest,  
And my eyes go to the window,

Johanna Johanna,  
I’ll watch you from these shadows,  
I’ll sigh before the window,  
And watch the sun through you,

I linger beside you through this glass,  
This evil and detestable glass,  
Through I push at it,  
It’s strength never breaks,

The man of glass in the mirror,  
Available on glances,  
But the glass keeps me from falling,  
Falling into his embrace,

Glass also took my dear girl away,  
When the barrels rolled,   
And the cruel glass cut,   
Oh pitiful glass take me to him,

Even now I wait at your window,  
I linger in the dark beside you,  
My hands hang cold,  
As I resist the urge to steal you,

But my flesh is beautiful untouched  
Don’t defile it you temptress  
I’ll return home an almost pure bride   
With that crown lying beyond my fingertips,

I walk back to the open isle,  
Violet light dawning over,  
As I see the man who never left,  
Who never turned his face from me,  
That good man,  
I love him,  
I love him,  
I love him,  
As I open my mouth to coldly whisper,  
“O mi Iesu”  
“Dimite nobis debita nostra”


End file.
